My Immortal
by angelina giovanni
Summary: When Alex dies Lara finds comfort in his last gifts to her.
1. Fates cruel trick

My Immortal  
  
'I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears, And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone.'  
  
Lara stood by Alex's bedside watching as his chest rose and fell rhythmically the gentle beeping of the heart monitor the only sound filling the room. The man was insane; he took the bullet that was meant for her when he pushed her out of the way as she stood checking the artefact the two had found was safe for transportation. She had been receiving death threats for the past few months and had paid no attention to them; she had no idea that for once the threat would become reality. She looked down at him, the shot was clearly seen in his chest and she knew it was fatal. She was angry at him for loving her, for taking her love in return then taking it back again if, no when the end happened.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase.'  
  
She knew, she knew too well that he was no longer breathing for himself, that all that was keeping him with her was a machine and his stubborn streak, how that streak annoyed her she remembered with a smile. That silly smirk he wore when she tried to argue with him, that stupid walk he did when trying to act macho and impress other women when she was around because he was too big headed to admit he had feelings for her, the way he made her laugh at his misfortunes like the time he sat down on a broken chair in the pub and managed to save himself by grabbing the edge of the table. Breaking herself out of her trance as she heard the machines beeping slow down she felt tears begin to cloud her vision.  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, I've held your hand through all of these years, But you still have all of me.'  
  
A tear fell from her eyes as she stared at him intently, she prayed for him and began begging to every god she could think of to keep the man she loved there with her. He was her everything and after years of being together then apart then together again she had realised that destiny was something that no amount of money or power she had she could not change it. The beeping became more sedate and every slow beat of the machine felt like being stabbed in the heart by a hot searing knife, at least he was still with her she momentarily rejoiced. Her eyes shot open as the beeping stopped and a pitched and constant note filled the air. The moment she had dreaded was upon her. Shouting for the nurse the room was soon filled with a crash team who tried their best to revive him, Lara zoned out from the scene letting her mind drift back to their first date, how loved and wanted she felt.  
  
'You used to captivate me, By your resonating light, But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, You voice it chased away all the sanity in me.'  
  
She came back to reality when she had been tapped on the shoulder by a member of the hospital staff, she looked up at them with hopeful eyes only to be rewarded with the answer she didn't want to hear, no words were said but none needed to be. A simple shake of the head was everything Lara needed to know, Alex had gone.  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase.'  
  
She walked over to the bed where her lover lay. He looked so peaceful, like nothing was different to when she had woken up and watched him sleep that morning. She loved him, had she told him that enough? Regrets started creeping into her mind, sitting on the edge of the bed she leant over to him and lightly kissed his lips. They didn't kiss back, they same happened when she held his hand in hers, his fingers no longer held hers tightly in their grip. She began to panic as the shock wore off and she came round to what was really going on.  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me.'  
  
Breaking down in heartbreaking sobs Lara collapsed next to him, her head on his chest next to the fatal wound. After everything they had gone through and the countless times they had nearly lost their lives it had finally happened. IT hurt more knowing it should have been her, she felt his skin slowly cool and she realised it wasn't just her she had to think about. Whispering her love for him she kissed his cool dry lips once more noting how the hurt didn't get any less. Then taking a final look at him she covered his head with the white sheet that had been placed over his body and left the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.'  
  
Walking into the relative's room of the hospital she noticed two children sat in the laps of both her father and Alex's mother. Hearing the door open they looked around to see the tear stained face of Lara Croft. The striking thing being that the young boy on the lap of Lord Henshingly had blonde straggly hair and penetrating blue eyes, the young girl had long reddish hair and those same eyes. They looked like miniatures of Alex and Lara and indeed they were. The boy helped the young girl get down from her grandmothers lap and the two walked over to their mother who knelt down in front of them with her arms open. The two of them hugged Lara close as she explained what had happened. They were surprisingly calm about the whole thing and brought a calming aura to the distraught Lara, who soon understood that although her world seemed to be falling apart she had something to hold on to. Alex wasn't gone in the complete sense. He might not be there with her physically but he lived on. And indeed Camron and Indyana West were living breathing proof of that.  
  
A/N I obviously don't own Lara or Alex and the lyrics you see in between the writing are from the song 'My Immortal' by the group Evanescence and I don't own them either. The song featured is a very important one to me and when I sat and listened to it I had the inspiration for this storyline. Camron and Indyana are in fact the names I will call my children when I eventually have any and I thought it would be fitting to include them therefore they are property of me. Also just a short note while I'm being honest with you I did shed a few tears when writing this so if you have the same reaction don't worry. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome. xXx 


	2. Eternally there

A/N this part of the fiction was written by my soul mate. I love you my angel.  
  
Lara flicked her long dark hair to one side and beckoned Alex towards her. As he slowly made his way across the room, Lara could feel the excitement building. She knew that his touch set her soul on fire and had been missing him so badly whilst she had been away in Egypt, that tonight was going to be even more special than usual. As he reached out to pull her close, Indyana's crying woke Lara with a jolt. So sure that the dream was real that she looked around the room for Alex, waiting for him to offer to find out what was wrong, but he was gone. It had been a month since he died protecting her but the dreams still came back to haunt her every night. A tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly made her way to her daughter's room to see what was wrong.  
  
Lara slowly made her way towards Indyana's bedroom, each step wishing that Alex were next to her, making his stupid little jokes about what was wrong this time. When Lara walked through the door to Indy's bedroom, she found her sitting up in bed, with an excited but scared look on her face. Lara sat on the end of the bed, but before she could utter a word, Indy' squealed, 'I've just seen Daddy! Daddy's still here!'  
  
Lara had herself been going through the same thing, seeing Alex's face everywhere and hearing his voice. 'Daddy's not here darling. He's gone and won't be coming back.' It pained Lara to say that to her young daughter but she knew that young Indy had a wise head on her shoulders and understood what had happened when her mum walked into the visitors room at the hospital with tears in her eyes.  
  
'Come and sleep in my room tonight' Lara said, knowing that she wasn't just doing this for Indy's sake, but after her dream Lara could do with some real company.  
  
Upon reaching the bedroom, there was a cold chill in the air. Lara ignored it and tucked her daughter into bed. As she dozed off to try to rejoin the dream she had been enjoying prior to getting up, she felt something run what seemed to be a hand through her hair. Lara jumped out of bed, grabbed her pistol and scanned the room intently. Nothing was there. Lara checked on Indyana but she was fast asleep, it couldn't have been her. Lara thought it must have been Camron. She knew he enjoyed playing pranks like this, but as she walked into his room, she found him asleep. He hadn't moved an inch since she said goodnight to him a few hours earlier.  
  
Walking back into her bedroom, she remembered the reason that Indy was in her room in the first place. Quietly, so as nobody could hear her, she whispered Alex's name. Upon receiving no answer, she sat on the bed and wondered out loud what she was doing. She knew he had gone but still she called his name. Was she losing it?  
  
As if by some strange twist of fate, she felt a cold presence behind her, which ran across a scar on her hand. The scar was from a ritual that only Alex and she knew about. It was supposed to protect him but instead had forced him to sacrifice his life in order to save Lara's.  
  
Again Lara called his name, so sure that he was there she said it louder this time. The presence ran up her arm and onto her neck, something that only Alex did. They knew each other so perfectly that they had memorised everything about the other. The way they liked to be touched, be kissed, be held, everything was perfect and Lara often wondered why fate had decided to bring them together only to rip them apart, when it knew that Lara would never be able to love anyone else. Replacing the pistol silently into the drawer next to her bed Lara gently got into bed next to her daughter and lay a protective arm over her kissing her head tenderly she lay down and got comfortable before whispering the words 'stay with me Alex, at least until I fall asleep' Feeling the cool presence of a kiss on her cheek and an arm covering both her and their daughter Lara was strangely calmed by this presence, knowing that her Alex would be with her always. 'Her Immortal' 


End file.
